Tilt latches are used with some examples of double hung windows to facilitate window sash tilting. Tilting a window sash allows for cleaning the interior and exterior of the window sash, such as while the operator is located, for instance, indoors. In some examples, tilt latches are actuated by an operator applying hand pressure to tilt latches that are otherwise biased outwardly into adjacent jambs. Actuation of the tilt latches allows for tilting of the window sash.
In some examples, the operator must simultaneously actuate each of two tilt latches installed on opposite sides of the window sash to enable tilting of the sash. The tilt latches are individually operated and held in a retracted orientation to permit tilting. In other words, the tilt latches are biased into the projected orientation when released, and it is correspondingly difficult to actuate each of the tilt latches while tilting the sash at the same time.
Additionally, at least some examples of tilt latches are located in the center on the bottom check rail. This location coincides with the center of the frame balance tube. This arrangement limits the engagement available for the latch within the jamb, hinders structural performance (e.g., security and wind load), and limits the size of sash balances. Further, where tilt latches are incorporated in a bottom check rail, a pocket is created in the check rail that spans the slot and tenon joints to house the tilt latch and its components (e.g., a latch housing, a tilt latch bolt, a spring to bias the tilt latch bolt, pins or slides for finger or hand actuation, access orifices to reach the pins or slides, and the like). This arrangement compromises the strength of the joints.